


Bloody Sundays

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Tucker do some training in a fantasy setting. (06/26/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at an NC-17. So, I hope you all like it, it was a blast writting!  
  
Thanks for the title, dotty.  


* * *

Reed walked briskly through the empty corridors of Enterprise. Everyone was already working or asleep. Bloody sundays, nothing good ever happened. What he needed was something to really get him knackered, so this insomnia would bugger off. Well, he would figure out a cure later. Right now, it was his annual hologram training time. The captain had decided that people would have to do this after they had met with Trip's little baby's momma. He sighed. This probably wasn't going to be a very pleasant experience. But it had to be done. Fair enough, he thought, as he entered the room. The training officer was already there.

"Good afternoon, sir." The young boy said.

"Ensign." Reed replied. "Let's do this, I'm tired." Although he would probably make the poor kid nervous by being a little snappy, he just wanted this over with.

"Yes, sir." The boy lead him through the huge metal door and into a pitch black room with vivid neon green lines in the distance. "Enjoy." and the door slammed shut.

Yeah right, Reed thought. Well, let's start. "Computer. Begin hologram training." After a few short beeps the blackness turned into a blinding white, slowly turning into a forest. He began to walk towards the sound of running water. Why hasn't the computer told me my mission? He wondered, becoming annoyed with being the guinea pig for a dud program. As came up to the waterdall he had heard, another noise rustled behind him. He spun around, phaser ready. What he saw next almost made him fall on the ground. He stood there, looking back at him, looking completely calm and happy. "What are you doing here, Trip?" Reed asked. Trip said nothing, but instead walked up to him and slipped his muscular hand into the space between the buttons on his uniform.

What the hell is going on? The thought ran through his mind thousands of times, and yet he did nothing to stop what was happening. He had never told anyone about his feelings for Trip. For God sake, they only developed a month ago one Shuttle Pod One. Could this just be in his imagination? Reed really didn't think so, the hand on his buldging jeans agreed. Allt his felt real enough. "Trip...what are you doing?" Reed fianlly managed, after parting their lips, regretfully.

"Mal, shutup. You don't know what I had to do to get into this program at the same time as you." Trip said, pulling Reed in quite forcefully.

What happened next would probably change their lives forever. Both of them wanted this so bad. Trip ripped the top part of Mal's uniform off with both hands, allowing Mal to take the rest off himself, afer the not so subtle hint. Mal grabbed Trip's already undone uniform and pulled him out of it all at once. Trip pushed Mal down, Mal landing hard on the grass. Trip kissed down Mal's body, suprising him twice. Once when he stopped to bite his pebble hard nipple and again when Mal felt his skivvies moving and Trip's mouth take his cock into his mouth. He couldn't help but groan as he got wetter and warmer. He leaned back until he was fully on the ground, sloulders and all, and lifted his head just enough to see the blonde head bobbing up and down on his hard cock. Trip looked up at him. The blue eyes stared into Mal's soul. Trip stopped, as Mal whimpered.

Trip smiled and said "Damn, your huge. But you should see mine." And with that he stood up and pulled his skivvies off. Mal looked at his huge cock in dismay. He kept gettng harder and harder, trying not to grab all of Trip and suck so hard Trip screamed. He wanted both of them to scream together. Mal let himself become savage. He growled, grabbing Trip, bending him over the nearest tree stump. Trip didn't see this coming at all, but he was having a blast. "Mal, fuck me senseless."

"Planning on it." Mal took his still wet cock and braced himslef on Trip's back. "Watch your tongue." Reed grabbed Trip's hips, thrusting all of himself in in one motion. Trip yelped.

"Oh..." He groaned. "Mal, don't just stand there, fucking fuck me!"

He didn't have to ask Mal twice. He began to pump his cock inside Trip hard, but slow. He was so tight, this must have been he first time with another man. Let's make it memorable, Reed thought. He began to fuck him so hard that Trip was really screaming. Reed was right, then. He was a loud guy. Trip reached for his own dick. Reed continued slamming his whole body into him, his cock making him feel fuller than he had ever felt. Reed reached around and grabbed Trip's cock with his own hand, Trip releasing it. They began to pulsate all at once. Cock slammed, hand pumped, waist throbbed. Trip was too excited. He was going to cum too soon. Reed felt the pre-cum all over his hand, rubbing the tip of Trips rock hard cock with his thumb at the peak of his pump. Mal was groaning fluently. He wanted to fuck Trip's tight ass forever, but he was right on the edge. But he could hold it. He pumped harder and faster with his cock and his hand. Trip whimpered and shook, as he came all over Malcolm's hand and up his own chest. Trip's ass got tighter than Mal had expected. It pulled his cum from him sooner than he wanted and made him yell from the feeling. His body spasmed as he fell into Trip with the last thrust he had. They slid off the tree and fell to the grass, Mal pulling himself out of Trip.

"Damn that was good." Trip said, slurring his words with a strong drawl.

"Bloody right!" Reed said, equally tired. "Make sure to do that again."

"Hell yes." Trip replied, on the brink of sleep.

As the program ended and both men finished composing themselves after a short nap, the young boy camp back in. "Sirs, there was an increase in both your heart rates when you were in there. Was there a problem? It was irradic. We though you were dead."

Trip and Mal gazed at each other. Mal answered the question. "And gone to heaven, Ensign."


End file.
